Expecting the Unexpected
by damonsspecialgirl
Summary: Elena was headed to college with her best friend Bonnie. She was hoping Bonnie would be her dorm mate, but what happens when a rude, irritating, cocky guy named Damon Salvatore becomes her roommate instead? Will she give in to what she's feeling? Or keep fighting it?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, so hope you like it! More chapters will be uploaded as soon as possible! Enjoy!

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE FAN FICTION!**

* * *

E POV

"Jenna! Common, let's go! I wanna get used to the school before classes start!" Elena said, as she was waiting downstairs with all her bags.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" her aunt said as she was running down the stairs. "lets go." "Bye Jeremy! Love you!" Elena yelled out. Jeremy came rushing down the stairs. "I'm going to miss you sis." "Im going to miss you too Jer. I'll call you when I get off the plane." She smiled and gave him a quick hug. "Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone. She started walking to her car. "No promises!" Jeremy yelled out. Elena smiled to herself and laughed. She was going to miss him so much.

They both get into the car, and Elena puts all her stuff in the trunk.

"I can't wait to go to Florida State University! I hope Bonnie is my roommate! I can't wait!" Elena said as the car started its engine.

They drove for about 12 hours. Elena was so happy to leave Mystic Falls, such a small town, and not much to do. As they stop and get to the university, Jenna stops her.

"Make sure you call me every day, every night. I'm going to miss you so much. Your parents would be so proud of you." Elena stiffened up, and a sad expression came upon her face. Her parents died when she was 15. Elena quickly changed her expression, and loosed up.

"I hope so, I want to make them proud. Going to the college they went to makes me feel closer to them you know?" Elena said to her aunt

"I get it Elena. I would be doing the same thing if I lost my parents. Well have fun, I know you're going to have a wonderful time." Her aunt started the engine, and blew a kiss to Elena.

"I love you" Elena blew a kiss back, "I love you too, thanks Jenna." She smiled and watched as her aunt's car drove away.

She felt nervous, but that faded as soon as she heard someone scream out her name. She quickly turned around, to see Bonnie rushing over with her bags. "Bonnie!" Elena and Bonnie hugged each other, and Elena pulled away…

"I hope we get to be roommates, I heard this school allows boys and girls to be in the same dorm, let's pray I don't get stuck with some slob." They both laughed and walked inside to go find their dorms.

"So what dorm number are you in?" Bonnie asked looking up at Elena "number 219, you?" Elena's face quickly dropped as she realized she wasn't with her friend, she was with some guy.. of course, just what she didn't want.

"number 301… I'm with some guy named Damon Salvatore… great, just what I needed." Bonnie and Elena both shared a sad glance, until Bonnie broke the silence.

"Well I have some girl named Caroline Forbes… maybe we could all be friends? Everytime you get irritated by your roommate, just call me and we can come over right away." Bonnie noticed Elena's worried face, and quickly hugged her."Don't worry everything with be fine. Who knows maybe this guy is cute." Bonnie winked and they both laughed, grabbing their stuff and heading over to their dorms.

They both waved each other goodbye, and Elena started to walk into the building. It was beautiful, she was glad, but she was still nervous about her roommate. She opened the door and as soon as she walked in she saw a bunch of clothes and items on the ground. Her mouth gaped open. She walked inside, and the strong scent of cologne filled the room. She knew it. She had to be the one paired up with a complete slob, just what she didn't want. Well this year is going to be fun. She started walking into the bathroom and when she walked in she saw a gorgeous man wearing a towel around his waist by the sink. She stared, eyes wide.

"See something you like?" the man said as he caught her stairing. "I-I- sorry!" She quickly shut the door and leaned against it. She tightly shut her eyes cursing to herself for opening the damn door without knocking. "Good job Elena, why didn't you just rip the towel of him as well?" she thought. As she walked away the guy came out of the bathroom.

"So, you must be Elena Gilbert" He wiggled his eyebrows and gave the cockiest smirk you would ever see. But those eyes, she couldn't help but get lost in the piercing blue eyes in front of her. Something snapped in her head and she quickly replied.

"yeah, that's me" She held out her hand, and he just stared down at it. "I'm Damon, but you probably already know that." She stared at him. Great he was an ass too. "I'm sorry I walked in on you in the uh… bathroom. I didn't hear anybody in there… sorry." This was probably the most awkward and embarrassing moment she has ever experienced. Ever.

"Oh no it's fine, but usually I at least get to know the girls names before we move onto the more physical activities." He gave her a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows again. She couldn't believe what he just said. She was fuming with anger and before she could say anything he started undoing his towel. "Are you staying for the show, or…." That was all it took for her to go storming out the door. She heard a loud chuckle and it made her even angrier. Why did this have to happen to her. She didn't even know the man for 5 minutes and she already hates his guts.

* * *

She ran over to Bonnies dorm and fiercely knocked on the door. A bubbly blonde girl opened the door and Elena stepped back. "Hi, um who are you?" The bubbly girl asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm Elena. Is Bonnie here?" The bubbly blonde smiled widely and tightly hugged Elena. Elena was taken back a bit. She awkwardly hugged back. The blonde let go of Elena.

"Sorry! It's just I think were going to be great friends! Bonnie told me about you! We are going to be like the 3 musketeers!" Elena smiled back but was too focused on telling Bonnie about her obnoxious roommate.

"Yeah! I'm sorry, but I really need to talk to Bonnie, I have the most annoying roommate." "Oh who?" Caroline eagerly replied. "Ugh, some guy named Damon Salvatore. He's the most obnoxious, snobby, cocky, bastard I've ever met."

Caroline's eyes widened. "OMG, YOU ARE ROOMATES WITH DAMON SALVATORE! He's like the hottest guy at this college! He can get any girl to sleep with him! Omg he is so hot. You are so lucky!" Caroline jumped up and down.

Elena had a confused expression on her face. "Lucky? Are you crazy? He's a complete ass!"

"Yeah, so! He's so hot! Any girl would be dying to be roomates with him! I'd switch with you, but I've already set up everything and trust me, I have A LOT of things."

Elena sighed. "Ugh. Um… can I come in.. or…" Elena stood there waiting.

"OMG so sorry! Come on in!" Caroline moved over and opened the door wide for Elena. Elena walked in and noticed everything that Caroline had. She really did have a lot of stuff.

"Wow, you do have a lot of things…" Elena said looking around.

Caroline blushed. "Yeah…. I'm a really big shopper. Guilty pleasure."

Elena smiled awkwardly and then yelled for Bonnie. "Bonnie? Where are you?"

Bonnie ran out from the bathroom and hugged Elena. "Hey! Oh, did you meet Caroline?"

"Yeah, we talked for a bit." Elena smiled.

"Oh cool! OH, and how's your roommate Damon?" Bonnie asked.

Elena cringed at the thought of him. "Oh my gosh, he is the worst roommate ever! I accidentally walked in on him will a towel on in the bathroom, and he just had to make a smart ass comment about it, and make me all embarrassed."

"WAIT WHAT! YOU WALKED IN ON HIM IN THE BATHROOM?" Bonnie's face was shocked and she was laughing.

"Yeah I didn't hear him in there! It wasn't my fault! He was so cocky about it too! He's such an ass. Why me!?"

Bonnie sighed. "I'm sorry Elena, well is he hot at least?"

Elena thought about him. "He's beyond hot! He has the most spectacular eyes EVER! They are like piercing blue eyes, and I can't help but get lost in them when I look at them. His abs… don't even get me started, and his hair! It's like a raven black color. But his body is just… I can't even describe it! AND THE TOWEL WAS RIDING SO LOW ON HIS HIPS MY GOD! But he's a complete ass."

Bonnie and Caroline were both staring at Elena wide eyed. "Elena you so like him!" Elena stared at her best friend and new friend in shock.

"No I don't! Where the hell did you get that idea! Yeah I said he was hot, but that doesn't mean I like him!" Bonnie and Caroline both shared a knowing smirk. "Ok whatever you say Elena." Elena sighed. Annoyed, she started walking out of the room.

"Love you too!" She heard Bonnie yell to her while she was closing the door. She heard Bonnie and Caroline laugh. Ugh, the first day of college and she already hated it. Here goes an interesting year.

* * *

Damon was walking back to his dorm, and when he opened it, he saw a peaceful Elena sleeping on her bed. He decided to mess around with her so he opened the door and slammed it shut. Elena jolted upwards, shocked, with wide eyes.

"Why hello _Elena_" Damon said as he walked in the room. "How was your nap?"

Elena glared at him. She was furious. First his uneeded comments earlier in the day, and now he had to wake her up? He was such an ass.

"Damon? What the hell? Why couldn't you have, I don't know, closed the door a little quieter?

Damon stared at her with a grin on his face. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I had a muscle spasm. My arm jerked the door shut. I'm really very sorry." He put on a fake sad face and Elena saw right through it.

Elena sighed in annoyance. What was his problem? "Yeah ok like I'm going to believe that lame ass apology."

"Elena I'm hurt" he put his hand on his heart pretending to be offended. "Why would I do such a thing? Do you really think that low of me?"

"Yes. I do." Elena said in an annoyed voice. "Well I'm obviously not going to be able to go back to sleep so I guess I'll unpack everything."

"Would you like my help?" Damon asked sincerely. He was trying to be nice after the previous events that happened in their dorm.

Elena eyed him suspiciously. Was he being….. nice? No this was just another act. He wasn't capable of being nice… or a gentleman in any of the matter. "No… I'm fine."

"Suit yourself. I already unpacked. I'm going to grab some dinner later, wanna come?" Damon looked at her. He usually didn't do this with anyone, but Elena was different. She was special, she had a fire inside her, passion, that most girls didn't have. She wasn't afraid to talk back, and he liked that about her. He felt the need to get to know her, but he of course couldn't let her know that.

"Uhh… sure, what time?" Elena hesitated. Why was she agreeing to this? He was being such a jerk before? Ugh well she couldn't back down now.

"7 o'clock." He looked her up and down. "Try to find something…. pretty."

Elena's mouth gaped open. Did he really just say that? Damon grinned widely at her. Elena threw a pillow at him but he dodged it.

"See you soon!" Damon said as he walked out the door. Elena sat down on her bed and huffed. Dinner was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena was nervous for dinner, and she had no idea what to wear. Why was she so nervous? This was Damon… the ass that embarrassed you and made you feel awkward and angry all the time. She decided just to wear jeans and a skintight shirt. She wanted to look nice of course but she wasn't trying to flaunt anything. She got her makeup done, natural of course and sat down on her bed waiting.

She had been waiting for Damon for a half an hour. Did he forget? No, it was all a joke. He was messing with her. She knew it. Why did she think otherwise? She was so stupid. She feels a buzzing noise, and she gets a text from Damon.

**Hey can't make it to Dinner. Sorry for the late notice –D**

She should have expected it. So she decided to call Bonnie and Caroline.

"Hey Bonnie, do you and Caroline want to go to Dinner tonight?" Elena said when she picked up.

"Yeah sure! Well meet you outside your dorm!"

"Great I'll be there in 5." Elena grabbed her bag and keys and started walking out the door.

"Hey! So where are we headed for Dinner?" Caroline asked excitedly.

"Some place called Florida Grill. Supposedly everyone goes there, thought it would be fun!" Elena said excitedly. She needed to get the thought of Damon ditching her out of her head. She shouldn't feel upset but she does. Of course he had other plans. Caroline did say every girl was dying to be with him.

"Awesome, let's go!" Bonnie said. They all started walking to Caroline's car and Elena gave the directions to the grill. They drove for about 5 minutes and got out of the car.

"Oooo! Looks nice! Let's get inside!" Caroline said as she got out of her car. They all walked in, and that's when everything changed. Elena spotted Damon with another girl. Of course. Can't make it my ass.

"Guys can we go somewhere else?" Elena said as she was staring at Damon.

"What. Why? I thought you wanted to go here? You suggested it!" Bonnie said confused at Elena's sudden change of mind.

"Yeah, well now I want to go." Elena said still looking at Damon and the girl. Bonnie and Caroline both caught her gaze and both turned their heads to see Damon and some girl in a booth kissing.

"Ohhhh so that's why you want to leave." Caroline wiggled her eyebrows just like Damon did, and Elena cringed.

"You have it all wrong. Damon asked me if I wanted to go to dinner tonight, and I said yes. He was a half an hour late and then texted me he couldn't make it. He obviously had more important things to do." Elena said sarcastically.

"You should go walk up to him and surprise him. He will be so shocked, and won't know what to say! It will be priceless!" Caroline said to Elena. Elena thought it over and knew she couldn't miss the face Damon would give when he saw her. So Elena started walking over to Damon's booth.

"Oh hey Damon! Didn't know you knew about this place!" Elena said with a smile on her face.

"E-Elena, hey, what are you doing here?" Damon said not knowing what to do. Elena was enjoying every bit of it.

"Oh I'm here with my friends! We wanted to hang out. Funny seeing you here!" Elena said with a wide grin. She was so enjoying this. "Well I'll leave you and your date alone. My friends want to go somewhere else. Fun seeing you!" Elena started walking about turning her head once to see the expression on Damon's face. Priceless.

Elena walked over to them, but her grin faded away. She didn't know why but she was upset he ditched her. But she would move past it. He was a jerk and an ass and she didn't want to have anything to do with him.

"Hey so how did it go!?" Bonnie and Caroline asked at the same time.

"Great… just great." Elena said as she started walking out of the grill. Bonnie and Caroline noticed her sad expression and both shared worried glances.

"Elena! Are you ok?" Bonnie asked as she caught up with Elena.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be. It's not like I'm offended that Damon chose to ditch me for some other girl. I mean I shouldn't have expected anything else. As Caroline said, the girls can't stay away. Lets go somewhere else." Elena put on a smile but they both saw through it.

Caroline and Bonnie both went up and hugged her. "It'll be ok. He's an ass. He doesn't know what he's missing." Bonnie said to Elena in a muffled voice as she was pressed against Elena's shoulder.

"Thanks guys but really I'm fine. No biggie. I barely even know him." But the truth was she wanted to _get_ to know him. It was stupid, but she did. She couldn't help but feel like there was more to him than being a prick. She could sense a soft side. And she was determined to find it.

* * *

Dinner was fun. Her friends were able to get her mind of Damon, but right as she got back to her dorm, everything came flooding back. She sighed and sat down on her bed. She got out her pj's and went to go take a shower. She didn't hear the door open as she was in the shower. When she was done, she got her pj's on and walked into the main room. She was wearing short shorts and a tank top but she figured Damon wouldn't be home for long since he was on a date.

"Cute Pj's" she heard a voice coming from Damon's side of the room.

Elena's body whirled around only to see Damon sitting on his bed staring at Elena.

"I'm tired Damon." Elena said walking over to her bed.

"Wait, just let me explain." Damon said grabbing her arm lightly, but Elena quickly yanked her arm out of his grip.

"Explain what? That you couldn't go to dinner with me because you had someone else more important to go with? Cause I don't care. I'd rather go with my friends anyway." Elena said with no sign of sadness although inside she was upset.

"Elena, I'm sorry. It was wrong of me." Damon said. She could tell he was really sorry but she just brushed it off.

"Really Damon. It's fine. I don't care." Elena said turning her light out. "How was the date anyway?" Elena asked although she really didn't want to know.

"Oh, boring. This Katherine chick is so desperate. Has no fire or passion. Didn't feel anything when I was with her." Damon said walking over to his bed. Something inside her was telling her he was referring to her, but she just shook the thought away. He obviously didn't like her that way.

"Oh, well I'm sorry. Look I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long night, and a girl needs her beauty sleep." Elena said chuckling a little trying to change topics. Damon laughed a little as well.

"Yeah, you better get to bed. I mean I wouldn't want to be roommates with someone with an ugly face right? Oh no no no, that just wouldn't do."

Elena rolled her eyes, but Damon couldn't see since there was barley any light except a little crack from the bathroom.

"Goodnight Damon." Elena said getting into bed.

"Goodnight Elena." Damon said as he kept watching her as she fell into a peaceful sleep. He couldn't help himself. When he thought she was fast asleep, he sat on the edge of her bed, and moved a piece of hair out of her face, and brushed her cheek with his knuckles. Little did he know that Elena woke up when Damon sat down on her bed, but she thought it was better to pretend to still be asleep.

As he got up to go change into his pj's, Elena couldn't help but smile at what Damon had done. She knew there was a soft side. He just had a wall then prevented anybody from finding it. She could sense a side with sadness and vulnerability. She was getting there, and she wasn't going to stop. She will do whatever it takes to find the real Damon Salvatore. Although she thought it was better to think of him as a man whore who slept with every women so she wouldn't develop any unwanted feelings for him, she couldn't help but look past that and see the side of him that nobody else saw. The good side of him. The side that he only revealed to her.

* * *

Elena woke up at about 7 o'clock. She looked over to Damon and saw that he was still asleep, so she decided to get back at him for waking her up before. So she walked into the bathroom, got a cup of water and as she was walking back to her bed, she "tripped" and poured all of the water on Damon.

He immediately woke up and jolted out of bed.

"What the hell? Elena? What are you doing? Damon said rubbing the water of his face.

"Oh I was just getting back at you for waking me up before. We're even now." Elena smiled mischievously and laughed.

"Oh ha ha very clever." Damon said. Elena was still laughing but as Damon started taking of his shirt everything stopped.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked nervously.

"Taking off my shirt. You spilled water all over me. I'm not going to walk around with a wet shirt now am I."

Before Elena could protest, Damon's shirt was already off. She couldn't help but stare at his toned chest. Then she met his eyes. She was lost in them once again, until Damon had to go ruin everything.

"Stare much? I mean I know I have an _amazing _body and all, but didn't your parents teach you not to stare?" Damon said with a grin on his face.

Elena tensed up at the thought of her parents. One single tear fell from her eye, and Damon noticed.

"Everything ok Elena?" Damon asked sincerely.

"Yeah Damon, every things fine. I- I got to go." Elena said hurrying out the door. Damon quickly grabbed a shirt and went after Elena.

"Elena what's wrong. What did I do?" Damon asked trying to figure out why she was crying.

"You didn't do anything, at least you didn't mean to. When you mentioned my parents, I got upset, it's no big deal." Elena said wiping her tears quickly. But her eyes were already red and puffy.

"Why, do you have issues with your parents or something?"

"No, m-my parents are d-dead." Elena said starting to cry. Damon grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Elena hesitated at first but eventually hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry Elena, I didn't know…. I know how you feel though." Damon said trying to make her feel better.

"How. How do you know how I feel." Elena said in an accusing tone.

"Because I lost my mom when I was nine. And my dad hates me, so we never talk." Damon said. Elena loosened up a bit and instantly regretted her attitude towards him.

"Damon I-I didn't know. I'm so sorry about your parents." Elena said sincerely hugging Damon tighter. He did the same.

"Comon lets go back inside and change. Wanna go to breakfast? I promise I wont bail out on this one." Damon said happily. Elena laughed and so did Damon. They both let each other go, and walked back into their dorm.

* * *

"Ok I'm ready, where are we going for breakfast?" Elena asked as she got her bag.

"Well on the way to the Grill I saw a nice café. Wanna go?"

"Yeah sure, sounds great."

"I'm surprised you agreed to go on a date with me." Damon said to Elena as they were walking out of their room.

"What? This is not a date Damon. We're just going to get breakfast… as _friends_." Elena said stopping them from walking.

"Ok, whatever you say." Damon sang. Elena rolled her eyes, and he laughed.

They got the café and walked to a booth. An elderly waitress came up to them to take their order.

"What can I get for the lovely couple?" The waitress said to Damon and Elena.

"Oh were not a co-"

"Oh common sweetie don't be like that. She's shy." Damon said and Elena just glared at him, but when the waitress looked at her, she put a sweet smile on her face.

"Um I'll have blueberry pancakes with a glass of orange juice." Elena said.

"I'll have the same please."

"Ofcourse, I'll be back with your drinks in a minute."

"Thank you" Damon and Elena both said at the same time. The lady smiled at them. As soon as the waitress was gone Elena slapped Damon's arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Damon asked putting his hand on his arm.

"Why did you say we were a couple!" Elena whisper-yelled at him.

"Because, she was an old lady, I didn't want her to be upset." Damon said repeating the same tone she was. Elena huffed back into her chair.

Their drinks came seconds later, and their food shortly after. They payed their bill and started to head out. They had a fun time, but that was shortly lived.

"Hey Damon." They both heard a voice from behind them.

"Katherine." Damon said nervously.

"Oh, I remember you, you were at the Grill yesterday. I'm Katherine Pierce." Katherine said to Elena.

"I'm Elena." Elena smiled at Katherine, but Katherine turned her attention to Damon.

"So, I'll see you around Damon?" Katherine gave a seductive smirk to him, but Damon brushed it off.

"Yeah. See you around." Damon said and at that, Katherine started walking away.

"She seems nice." Elena said trying to get it to be less awkward, but it really wasn't working.

"Yeah. Not really." Damon said. "Let's go."

Elena and Damon got back to the dorm and watched TV for a little while. Damon went to go hangout with some of his friends, and so did Elena. They didn't see each other until nighttime.


End file.
